


Your Hips, My Hands

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Het, Michael clifford imagine, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, het smut, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fingers you under the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hips, My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was in class and this idea popped into my head. I need to stop thinking about sex with Michael and actually pay attention to my professors.
> 
> Basically Michael fingers you under the table while you’re at dinner with the boys. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from My Heroine by The Maine
> 
> -S

"You ready, Y/N? We’re supposed to meet the boys for dinner in ten minutes" Michael asks, walking into your room where you’re sitting on the edge of your bed putting on your heels. "I am now" you say, standing up and straightening out your dress. "Wow, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you’re looking this good?" Michael says as he grabs your hips, pulling you in for a kiss. "You’ll live" you say with a wink, holding his hand and pulling him out of your room and out of your apartment. 

When you get to the restaurant, Luke, Calum, and Ashton are already sitting on one side of the table, leaving the other side for you and Michael. ”Y/N!!!!” they all yell at once as soon as they see you. They stand up,hug you then sit back where they were. ”I’m here too ya know!” Michael pouts. ”Yeah, but we see you all the time.” Luke says. ”Plus you’re not the one looking hella fine tonight” Calum says, winking at you. ”Down boy” Ashton laughs, patting Calum on the head. You giggle as you slide into the booth, Michael sliding in after you.

The boys continue to hit on you and tease you throughout the night you just sit there giggling and playfully flirting back. Michael has been oddly quiet throughout all of this. You look over to him and right away you realize he’s jealous. His jaw is locked and if looks could kill, he would need to find new band mates. You’ve always thought he was extra sexy when he was angry or jealous, so you decide to push his buttons. ”Dang Lucas, you really have been working out, huh?” you say while reaching over the table to squeeze his biceps. You feel a hand on your thigh squeezing tightly. You smirk to yourself, continuing to chat with the there boys across from you. Michael’s hand is no noticeably higher up on your thigh than it was before. The boys are in the middle of telling you about all their tour when Michael pulls your thigh towards him, successfully spreading your legs under the table. You look over at him but he’s just laughing at something Ashton just said. You go back to listening to the boys’ story when you feel Michael running a teasing finger on you through your panties. You gasp out, jolting your hips forward. ”Y/N, are you okay?” Luke asks you, watching you curiously. ”Uh…y-yeah just hit my toe on the pole.” you say in a shakey voice, while Michael continues to rub you through your panties. You bite down on your thumb, trying to keep yourself from moaning out as Michael pulls your panties aside, finally touching you. He continues rubbing two fingers up and down your slit, teasing your clit and entrance each time. ”You sure you’re okay, Y/N?” Luke asks again, noticing you haven’t said a word. You’re about to answer when Michael suddenly thrusts two fingers inside you. You clench your hand around the edge of the table before answering in a breathy voice. ”I-I’m f-fine. Just enjoying your stories” you manage to say while Michael is still thrusting his fingers in you hard, hitting your g-spot repeatedly. He keeps fingering you as he goes back to conversing with the boys, acting like nothing is happening. Your thighs start twitching forward as you get closer to your climax. Keeping two fingers still in you, Michael uses his thumb to rub circles onto your clit. You reach down and dig your fingernails into his forearm while you bite your lip as you finally reach your climax. Michael removes his hand, wipes it on his napkin, and continues to talk to the boys with a smirk on his face. You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths. When you’re as calm as you can be, you open your eyes in time to see Luke looking back and forth between you and Michael with a horrified expression on his face and a blush on his cheeks. You catch his eye and laugh at him, then you finally rejoin the conversation.

The End


End file.
